Anniversaire de Ryoma
by ryoma0310yugi
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Ryoma et comme d'habitude ses parents sont absent...


**Les personnages de prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **L'anniversaire de Ryoma.**

Cette histoire commence le 23 décembre, c'est à dire l'avant-veille de Noël mais surtout la veille de l'anniversaire de notre petit prodige préférer, le bébé de l'équipe de seigaku, Ryoma. Celui-ci ayant appris le matin même que c'est parents seraient une fois de plus absent pour Noël et sa cousine le serai aussi ainsi que son grand frère Ryoga.

( _Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça me touche autant. C'est vrai tous les ans c'est la même chose, maman et papa trouvent toujours une excuse pour ne pas être là.)_ Pensa le prodige les larmes aux yeux.

En sentant ses larmes tomber, il les essuya d'un geste rageur es se leva pour aller faire un tour au parc. Une fois arriver au parc il entendit certaines personnes parler du repas de familles qu'ils allaient avoir et d'autres qui disaient que c'est l'occasion de se retrouver avec de la famille qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. En entendant ça Ryoma sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur en pensant que lui serait tout seul la nuit du 24 décembre, qu'il n'y aurait personne pour fêter avec lui son anniversaire. Ryoma soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

«Echizen.»

«Ohayo Fuji-senpai...»

«Que fais-tu ici Echizen?»

«Rien, je ne voulais pas rester chez moi.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce qu'il n'y a pers» le prodige s'arrêta brusquement ne voulant pas que son senpai sache qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui.»

«Tu sembles contrarié, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

«Tout va bien senpai.»

«Tu es sûre?»

«Oui! Je dois rentrer.» répondit Ryoma en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc pour rentrer chez lui mais surtout pour empêcher son senpai de lui poser plus de question. Mais il fut une fois de plus interrompu

«Joyeux Noël Echizen.»

«Quoi...ah heu joyeux Noël à toi aussi Fuji-senpai.»

Cette fois si Ryoma pu rentrer chez lui sans être interrompu une troisième fois, une fois chez lui il alla prendre son bain et mangea avant d'aller se mettre au lit avec Karupin.

Du côté de Fuji:

( _J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec Ryoma, il m'a beau avoir dit le contraire je suis sûre que ça à avoir avec sa famille...Ah j'ai oublié de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire...Tempi j'irai le voir demain pour lui souhaiter.)_ Avec cette dernière pensée le tensai de Seigaku rentra chez lui.

Du coter de notre ochibi:

Le lendemain matin Ryoma ne voulait pas se lever pour avoir à fêter son anniversaire seul. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude que ses parents ne soient pas là et que son frère ne pouvait pas venir à cause du temps qui était trop mauvais pour que les avions puissent décoller, il lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. C'est sur cette pensée que le petit prodige se leva, alla s'habiller et alla déjeuner. Une fois en bas il mit une tranche de pain dans le grille-pain et se versa une tasse de lait. C'est sans appétit qu'il mangea sa tartine. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi il entendit son téléphone sonner, en regardent le numéro il vit que s'était son frère et il décrocha

«Ohayo chibisuke, bon anniversaire.»

«Ohayo aniki et merci.»

«Mai de rien quel genre de grand frère serai-je si j'oubliais l'anniversaire de mon petit frère préféré?»

«Je suis ton seul frère aniki, c'est donc logique que je sois ton préférer.» Ryoga allait répondre quand Ryoma entendit une voix féminine dire à Ryoga de raccrocher car ils allaient passer à table. En entendant cette voix Ryoma sentit son coeur se briser.

«C'est...la voix c'était celle de...maman?» demanda le garçon qui avait 14 ans ce jour-là.

«Eh bien oui maman et papa son arriver il y a une semaine. Il ne te l'on pas dit?»

«Non» murmura le prodige d'une voix brisé.

«En même temps tu aurais dû t'en douter ils viennent fêter Noël avec moi tous les ans en disant que tu préférais passer ton anniversaire avec tes amis.»

«J'ignorai qu'ils fêtaient Noël avec toi je croyais qu'ils allaient à une fête pour adultes.» répondit Ryoma en sentant des larmes se former dans ses yeux d'orées

«Je pensais que tu le savais...rassure moi tu n'es pas tout seul tu es bien avec tes amis?»

«Je...»

«Ryoma réponds-moi!»

«Non je...je ne suis pas avec mes amis.»

«Quoi! Mais tu ne peux pas passer Noël tout seul!»

«Ne t'en fais pas pour moi aniki, tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude.»

«Non! Tout ne va pas bien! Je te jure que maman et papa vont m'entendre!»

«Non!»

«Mais...»

«Ne te dispute pas avec maman et papa à Noël, s'il te plaît aniki.»

«Bien mais dès que Noël est fini, ils vont entendre parler de moi!»

«Fais comme tu veux.»

Les deux frères discutèrent encore un peu puis Ryoga dû raccrocher, dès que Ryoga avait raccroché Ryoma éclata en larmes. ( _Pourquoi...pourquoi m'ont-ils mentis, ne m'aiment-il vraiment pas?)_

«Qu'ai je fais de mal pour que mes propres parents ne veulent pas passer du temps avec moi? Suis-je vraiment qu'un gosse arrogant et antisocial dont personne ne veux?» Ryoma pleura pendant plusieurs heures avant de finir par s'endormir sur le canapé

Du côté de Fuji:

Fuji avait décidé de rassembler tout le monde pour savoir si quelqu'un ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec leur ochibi. Une fois tout le monde réuni, Fuji leur posa la question, mais personne ne savais alors Fuji décida d'aller chez Ryoma et de lui demander directement. Tous les autres titulaires acquièrent et se rendirent chez Ryoma, Eiji sonna et ils attendirent que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Un peu plus d'une minute plus tard quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir et ils firent choquer de ce qu'ils virent.

«Ochibi!»Cria Eiji avant de prendre Ryoma dans une étreinte.

«Senpai-tatchi...»murmura le dit ochibi.

«Qu'es ce qui ne vas pas Echizen?» demanda le capitaine de l'équipe.

«Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Je vais bien...»

«Ne mens pas Echizen tu regarde comme si tu avais pleuré.» déclara le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que les titulaires remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison.

«Echizen...où sont tes parents?» demanda la mère poule de Seigaku, Oishi

«Ils sont en Amérique avec Ryoga.»

«Tu veux dire que t'es tout seul pour ton anniversaire et Noël?» questionna Kaido.

«Oui...»

En entendant ça la moitié des titulaires criaient des jurons et l'autre moitié promettaient de faire souffrir les parents du prodige.

«Ne t'en fais pas ochibi! Tu ne vas pas être tous seuls, nous allons rester avec toi.»

«Mais vos familles?»

«Ne t'en fais par pour ça.»

«Merci.» Pour la première fois depuis deux le petit prodige fit un grand sourire

«Oh et Ryoma...»

«Oui?»

«BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE!»dirent tous les titulaires en coeur.

 **Fin.**


End file.
